


【魚咩】官方信號（上）

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047





	【魚咩】官方信號（上）

確定搞CP之後，持風將他的個人資料欄裡加上了「異性戀」，眼尖的內圍立刻發現，趕忙去問了風清歌怎麼看。

風風：加了就加了唄

饒是清楚他倆估計只是營業曖昧的內圍都梗住，愣了半晌，也只能乾巴巴地回個表情包，反正風清歌估計沒再打開來讀。

  


風清歌和持風營業，就是順著五人團裡內銷方便的形式蹭個熱度；以同人圈的術語來說，也算是戰略性CP，畢竟團裡的「國民CP」落葉與阿越雖然鎖死，偏偏會有個別粉絲，摳著落葉和風清歌竹馬情誼、或者落葉和持風双作詞擔當的糖來嗑。

官方看在眼裡——不能說不好，只要有熱度都是好的——就是某些時候會搞得錄影現場尷尬無比，尤其那些比較「熱情」的粉絲在齊整的松越扇海裡狂野大膽地喊「風雲一生推」「浦東双絕結婚」時，每每搞得製作組不得不臨時停機拉開掐架現場。

這種事情偶爾一兩件，還能外宣為「清風望月的粉絲又多又熱情」；多了難免讓大眾觀感不佳，高層一思索，乾脆讓這倆湊一對，既能轉移粉絲的注意力，加固松越CP，又能多個子團（官方用語）來洽飯，實乃一箭多雕。

兩個當事人特別無辜，團裡全是男人，平時相處就是直來直去；就算落葉和阿越是基了點吧，那也不關他們事，反正團發展得順利愉快就行。除了持風之外，另外四名團員都是從其他團打散重組的，多少有過掙扎與落魄的過往，像現在這樣組團第一張專輯立刻搶下榜一還牢牢佔據，已經很滿足了。

然而高層雷厲風行地決定了，還特別把他們叫到公司，正正經經地交代這事。藝人是這樣的，對公司的決策，基本上沒什麼反抗之力，風清歌覺得好笑，拿手肘尖頂頂持風；持風也點點頭，就當聽見了。

  
  


誰想得到持風回頭就來了這一記。

風清歌不打算管，無論粉絲還是經紀人先發現，自有人去安排持風──他跟持風沒那麼熟稔，人家粉絲數量是他好幾倍，會不滿也挺正常吧。

說實話，他風清歌就是團裡粉絲基數最少的一個，能安然無事待著，除了他自帶小流量（負面那種）之外，主要因為他的特殊才華：作曲。

清風望月的歌都是自己寫的，詞作有落葉與持風兩個負責，而風清歌包辦了所有類型的作編曲，從西洋電音、市場情歌到武俠古風，他無所不能，還能依著每個團員擅長的曲風去量身打造個人單曲，比方有些粉絲對落葉的「雲哥」這個愛稱，還是從他幫他寫的「雲深無跡」傳起的。

對團而言他不可或缺，但搞CP嘛，任何人都不喜歡被拉郎的。風清歌不在意地點開論壇，打算從裡面找點靈感來應對日後可能需要的營業行為。

隨手翻了幾篇精華區裡的「松越糖集錦」，以及之前不經意從現場掐架粉絲口中聽到的浦東、風雲之類關鍵詞，風清歌邊看邊笑，又想起公司給他們預定的CP名稱是「双風」，於是也扔進搜索框裡，姑且搜尋看看，沒想到還真搜出了四、五篇結果。

媽耶，公司這就投了暗樁嗎……手腳真快，下午才說，晚上就安排上了——他看了一下發表時間。

風清歌摘下眼鏡，揉揉眉頭，再戴上。

「……一年前？」

反覆確認自己沒看錯，難道是系統出毛病？他小心翼翼點開閱讀量最高的一篇。

  


【當妳們在看松越時，我正以什麼樣的姿勢嗑双風】

姐妹們，昨晚的直播我知道妳們都偷偷錄屏了。

讓我們一起把時間軸拉回晚上七點二十一分──沒錯，就是越越又從後面跟上松哥、松哥很自然地攬住他那邊，讓我聽到妳們的尖～叫～聲～～～

……咳，尖叫夠了嗎？好的，讓我們把時間軸再拉回去一次，這次請妳們努力把眼神從松越身上拔起來，移到鏡頭後，我們來聽聽昨晚負責持鏡的風風以及一如既往不想出鏡的風哥，在松越兄弟情（笑）的掩蓋下，說了什麼。

沒有錄像的姐妹莫慌，我把這段悄悄話打成了文字稿，妳們感受一下：

  


風風：你幫我拿著手機，我找個東西。

風風：別趁機拍我！

風哥：不拍，現在把鏡頭移走，彈幕會罵死我。

  


然而風哥還是趁松越沒那麼膩乎的時候偏了一下鏡頭，不到一秒，手速快按暫停的話可以看到風風從包裡拿出形似玩偶的粉紅色物體。

以聽到風風很輕地嘖了一聲，接著一個悶悶的擊打聲——應該是風風往風哥身上招呼了一拳，然後是風哥的笑聲，就很寵那種笑法。

  


風風：你啊……真的皮。

風哥：（笑個不停）你好看，拍一下也無所謂吧。

  


也是回放幾次才發現的這段，當場被戳中萌點，寒意未盡的四月初下樓跑了好幾圈才冷靜下來。我團竟然不只一對可嗑！双風竟該死的甜美！恨只恨他們的糖藏得太隱密！

於是我搬了箱紅牛，開始回翻我團去年出道以來能找到的所有視頻、照片、採訪稿，並且統計了一下他們詞曲創作的總數。眾所皆知，目前為止清風望月的所有歌都是由風風寫曲、編曲，歌詞則是松哥和風哥分著寫，這意味著什麼？雖然合作總曲數不及浦東雙絕的十首，双風譜詞譜曲的歌，竟然也多達八首！

這八首我列給姐妹們看：Dear SMoke、避風港、伏火之鶴、灰色地帶、請你傾聽我、Silent Voice、鯨夢、NO, but MORE。

這些歌共同的特色就是──全是情歌，而且不管是《請你傾聽我》這種溫柔慢歌或者《NO,but MORE》這種電音小黃……咳，電音動感曲，它、們、全、部、都、是、分、手、歌。

我就一邊酸爽地循環這個BE歌單，一邊把能看的都看了一遍，壞消息是双風的糖真的很少，少得用五隻顯微鏡都找不出更多；好消息是，這些糖的純度都很高，嚐一口管飽三年那種……

  


……

  
  


風清歌瞪大眼睛，他壓根不記得自己跟持風有過那樣的對話，那個「粉紅色玩偶」他倒是有印象，是他現實親友請他轉送給阿越的，那天就是怕自己吃飯盡興就忘了，才會在想起來的時候，趕緊從包裡掏出來。

這都能摳？他饒有興致地往下看帖主整理的「糖」，越看越覺得不可思議，默默讚嘆粉絲們的觀察力和想像力，一邊用力回想自己當時到底在想些什麼。

比方說吧，這個「風風簽完名字遞給下一個人也就是風哥時，湊過去在他耳邊說了幾句話，風哥笑得看不見眼，風風還一臉得瑟，甜死我了」，估計不是他向持風吐槽其他人字醜、就是說自己偷偷在桌底下脫了鞋子晾晾腳丫之類的。現實總是很殘忍，就像萬千女粉追著喊哥哥的清衣其實仍未成年，她們可能都要反過來被喊姊姊。

風清歌笑夠了，順手把幾個帖子點了收藏，打算沒梗了能拿出來抄襲一下以前的自己，反正他們是戰略性CP，只要維持住「一對」的高度就夠，沒必要像松越那樣真情實感。

一路點下來，發現最後一個帖子的板塊居然不在水區而是文區，風清歌正想點開，信息提示音就響了起來，是經紀人。

  


經紀人：準備準備，營業了

風風：好的

  


時機真巧，才剛做完功課，直接實戰了。風清歌想。

  
  


風風：我有幾個想法，你看看哪個好？

經紀人：？

經紀人：等等，你別動，公司指示了讓持風開頭，你配合他

經紀人：給你配的是零的身份

風風：……為什麼啊

經紀人：因為臉

風風：…………

  
  


好吧 ，顏值基本上也是他安穩待在清風望月的原因之一，畢竟不是全部粉絲都會注意詞曲創作，而沈迷美貌卻是世界共通的弱點。他和落葉被稱為團內顏值擔當，這點還是讓他挺得意的。

小場面小場面，我風清歌打滾多年，什麼狀況沒遇過。

  


在指定的時間打開微博，果然看到持風已經發了一條圈他的博文，配圖是簡單的白紙與鉛筆，在檯燈暖光下熨出一圈溫柔的光暈。

「新歌的詞還沒找到靈感，曲神能幫我想想嗎？@QFWY_風清歌」

這搞的是那門子CP，一點曖昧味道都嗅不見——風清歌腹誹，接球原來還比做球難，算了，反正剛開始，他就試試持風能不能接住他回傳的球。

「詞神這是把我當繆思？[喵喵] //@QFWY_持風:新歌的詞還沒找到靈感，曲神能幫我想想嗎？@QFWY_風清歌」

持風的回應來得極快，風清歌懷疑他是不是蹲馬桶上抱著手機隨時待命了。

「是，你願意做我的女神嗎？//@QFWY_風清歌:詞神這是把我當繆思？[喵喵] //@QFWY_持風:新歌的詞還沒找到靈感，曲神能幫我想想嗎？@QFWY_風清歌」

孺子可教也，不愧是跟我搭過八首歌的男人，雖然刻意了點，但有效果就行。這年頭嗑CP不要求質量，夠基能搞才重要。

風清歌見好就收，回頭重整了一下論壇頁面，首頁已經為此開了新帖子，也不知道是二十四小時臥在微博掌握第一手情報的粉絲開的，還是官方授意。

他打開清風群，圈出持風，誇他幹得不錯，那邊清衣倒是驚了：你們沒事先串好的嗎？我還以為經紀人給好劇本了。

風清歌笑，他們的經紀人平常要擦的屁股夠多了，這點小事還用不著他出手。

落葉聽松評價：這默契可以啊，不像阿越老接不住我的球。

阿越：那你球扔得太直了！我的貓看了都想閃！

表面上持風把球扔回來了，然而主場其實還在他那兒，風清歌開了他的主頁看，被評論區一整排的問號逗得捧腹大笑，熱評戴著鐵粉牌子的眼熟ID完全豁出去了：在？看看求婚戒指？

風清歌給這條評論添了個讚，也不管這個讚又會掀起什麼滔天巨浪，關了網頁叫出編曲程式，開始給剛收到的詞譜曲。

  


持風的新詞早就寫好了，風清歌樂得配合，上一張專輯和清衣個人單曲都是他先有靈感，把曲子交給持風和落葉去填詞，難得持風這次主動給詞。

他翻出紙稿，將一只耳機塞入左耳，椅子一轉掀開琴蓋，開始試音。

持風在紙上寫了暫定的歌名與題意：《滯留風》，風願為你停留，然而一旦停留，最後終會消散。

  


——都是成年人了，你不想，難道我還能強迫嗎？

——讓你也試試輕易付出真心的後果。學到了？以後別禍害圈內人了。

  


戲謔的聲音又在耳畔響起，那是把醇厚磁性的好嗓子，夜深人靜時，隔著線路吻上耳廓，都能令人意亂情迷。

風清歌指尖一沉，琴鍵被按出不和諧音，幸好早先固定了弱音踏板，否則隔壁室友又得抗議了。

  


**若風 滯留心尖終成消影**

**也輸一夜狂賭天明**

  
  


「哈……又是分手歌。」

紛沓雜亂的音符被他一股腦糊在五線譜上，風清歌沒再確認，關上了屏幕與琴蓋打算直接去睡，即使他很清楚，今晚注定失眠。

搞個CP罷了，濃稠深晦的記憶，何必再來驚擾。

  
  


他急著為這喘不過氣的窒息感找尋出口，滑開手機圈出持風，發了個晚安博。

「詞神不愧是詞神，我都要轉粉了[可愛]大家晚安[可愛]@QFWY_持風」

評論區二十四小時埋伏的粉與黑在幾秒內湧出：「風風晚安！[愛你]」「原來你之前不是[doge]」「可愛曲神，在線撩人」「今天就是我的過年了，我哭得水淹聖母峰」「這毫不走心的麥麩也就騙騙xxj」「這麼早睡？老男人就服老，趕緊退幕後」、「你詞神自介還特地加上了異性戀，恰飯還這麼不專業」……

若說粉絲總有濾鏡，那噴子的雙眼能洞悉一切吧，這倒提醒了他，公司居然對持風突然加上的性向未置一詞，持風也什麼都沒說，彷彿世界上只有他與噴子察覺這件事似的——噢，還有內圍。

  
  


風清歌躺到床上，瞥了眼仍然未點開來讀的內圍私信，按熄了床頭燈。


End file.
